The Knight from the Sea, Chapter 1: Garron The Bold
"How dare they", shouted a voice in darkness as a little blue orb span around a lonely star. Sitting in space, far beyond the view of mortals, sat a giant of galactic proportions. His eyes burned like fire, but released no light. His skin was as dark as the night, but covered by flowing cloth and harden steel. This was the Chat lord Lord Noodle XIV, one of the great power that exist in this world. Now he was staring down at this little blue planet deciding its fate. The universe is ruled by power beings that mere mortals will never see. These creatures are called chatlords. They are named after the great chat, the moot, or as most people call it a debate. For thousand of years they have competed against one another battling each other for dominance. Their fury has destroyed more worlds than counting. Under the leadership of Marcus Jr the chatlord's furry has been ... nerfed, if that was possible. They are no longer allowed to battle each other like in the days of the big bang, but instead they fight though the will and control of their mortal pets. On countless other worlds their heroes fight for their glory, unknown to those who fight. Each chatlord creates their own minions to shake the world and do their bidding. Now it is this world's turn. The chatlords had turned their gaze onto this planet. Their constant battles still wage with powers hanging in the balance and the fates of mortals being both written and undone. Staring down onto the planet Chatlord Noodle fumes with anger. He looks down upon this broken world were justice is being perverse and villains being raised as heroes. "It is all wrong", he shouts. His voice goes unheard, space can not bear its weight. The chatlord then shrinks himself to the size of a normal man and then lands onto the moon. He stares down onto the planet, his blazing eyes sill burn with eternal fire. "How can I fix this", spoke the chatlord. If it was the old days the Chatlord would have simply descended to the planet and corrected the mistake himself. He would annihilate the evil with his bare hands and then set things right though tyranny. However there are now rules that govern the actions of a Chatlord. Lord Noodle XIV can not show himself to the mortals, nor can he make his prescience known. He can only act covertly and by manipulating the mortals down below. The chatlords can only have champions and nothing more. "I need a champion then", spoke Lord Noodle as he clinched his fist. The motion was pointless as no one was there to see it. Lord Noodle had already had many champions, one these was even named after himself. The problem however was that the champions were to weak, or they did not have the drive to complete his goal. Chatlords could only manipulate circumstances they could not outright control it. Their champions had free will and Lord Noodles creations always seemed to go their own way. He could never manipulate them to take the path that he desired. That was the true problem. "Fine then", spoke Noodle to himself as he gained a idea. He knew he could not control the mortals, that was against the rules. The divine power of the Chatlords was not allowed to be directly inserted. However there was a loophole per say. With a evil smile and a heart filled with great vengeance Lord Noodle descended toward the planet. His body turned intangible and his will was iron. He knew what he had to do and how he was going to do it. The King of the Chat had decreed that Chatlords could not control mortals with their powers, but he did not say that Chatlords could not become Mortals. As a mortal Lord Noodle could do as he pleased. He could have the power of a mortal and thus not break the rules, but at the same time direct the flow of the world the way he desired. He had it all planned out and he knew how he was going to do it. Rapidly Lord Noodle descended to the planet. His goal was to turn himself into a mortal and their was only one way that was going to happen. Using the powers granted to him as a Chatlord, Lord Noodle accessed the stream of souls that was assigned to this world. Calling upon the mythical energy of his universe kempo Lord Noodle destroyed his outer body and turned himself into a stream of energy. That energy entered into the life force and took the shape of a lonely soul. Full conscious and in control Lord Noodle took the first opportunity to enter into a mortal body. He did not care which race, species, or even ethnicity. All he wanted was mortal flesh to call his own, and in that moment McGregor was born. "So this is Western Island", spoke a young man as he stepped off a boat. From the look of him he was about ten or so. He stood only four feet tall and wore very baggy clothing. His eyes had a deceptive innocente to them that betrayed the true character of the man inside of them. He wore a black baseball cap that had the symbol of a egal in its center. His hair was as black as night a perfect contrast to his oversize white T Shirt. The T Shirt however was not designed as a undershirt. That was clear due to the thickness of the cloth. He wore jeans for pants and a simple pair of running tennis shoes. For most people he was simply a kid who was traveling alone across the sea, but unknown to them the boy was actually a dwarf. He was not just any dwarf mind you, but the world strongest and largest Dwarf. McGregor was the boy's name and for those of you who have not guessed it, he was the incarnation of Lord Noodle. Lord Noodle's haste and desire for progress made him take the first body available. That body was that of a dwarf. The Chatlord, a being of extreme power, was forced to exist inside of a body of such a small creature. However Lord Noodle was not a mere dwarf. He was a chatlord and a chatlord on a mission. At a young age he retained his mind and focus and spent his days focusing on training his body. Like many humans who exit in this world who grow larger though extreme physical training McGregor's body grew as a result. Eventually he began to tower over his fellow dwarves and stood a astonishing four feet tall. "Hey kid you forgot your bag", shouted a voice behind McGregor. The crimson clad warrior turned around to face the voice. His face covered with a angered expression. Flying though the air was a leather bag filled with supplies. The champion of the dwarves caught it by its strap and tossed it over his shoulder. However he did not remove his angry eyes from the man who was walking behind it. "For the last time Garron", shouted McGregor in the most angry and manly voice he could muster. Which came out as a high pitched rant one would expect from a ten year old trying to act tough. "I am not a boy, I am a dwarf. I am twenty one years old and older than you!" "Yeah yeah, KID", spoke Garron as he walks past McGregor. He placed great emphasis on the word kid. During the entire trip Garron had been enjoying himself picking on McGregor. Though it was not hard to do. On the outside McGregor appeared as a large child. As a dwarf their faces did not have the seriousness most human did and even though McGregor was much more trained than most of his short brethren he did not have many mature features himself. Though that was more due to the side effects of his martial art rather than race and maturity. For all extents and purposes McGregor was a baby faced loser. Combine this with his short high, compared to humans, to other Dwarfs he is a monster, McGregor is easily mistaken as a child. "Watch yourself Garron", shouted McGregor as the man walked away snickering to himself. The satisfaction on his face just made McGregor the even more angry. "You may be the Hero of the West, but all it takes is one punch from me and you will go down like a hunk of rocks!" McGregor shouted his threats, but in truth he regretted them. Such words would only lead to trouble on this island. To most of you Garron was simply a name. You have no idea why he is called the Hero of the West, nor do you understood why McGregor might regret insulting him. This is due to the simple fact that you have never really meet the man, or truly heard about him. To everyone else on the boat and McGregor, who sees him as more of a annoyance than a hero, Garron is the hero of Western Island. In his early youth he defeated a cyclopse and in his adult years he slew a mighty sea king. Even his equipment and armor seemed to have a mystical appeal to him. His silver clad armor was said to be forged by mermaids themselves. His wild pink hair was a sign of divine luck from the Chatlord Labby. Well McGregor had no proof of that, but Labby did like the color pink and he was very annoying. This guy seemed to have both traits. If the Chatlords could have offspring with mortals McGregor was sure that this guy would be one of them. His peach color skin, crimson eyes, and a persona the screamed of arrogance was a dead ringer for the Lord of Pink. Needless to say Western Island was Garron's island. He knew everyone important and was well respected. McGregor understood that if he got into a fight with the man it would not turn out well for him. He was here to teach the world true justice, not to pick random fist fights. The people of Western Island would not listen to a word he spoke if he took down their greatest hero. No he would have to leave Garron alone for a while. "Hey kid", spoke another voice. The blood vein on McGregor's head popped out again, but the champion held his peace. He understood why people mistaken him, but that did not mean he liked it. Turning around McGregor saw one of the sailors who ran the ship staring down at him from the upper deck. "Watch yourself in the city. Make sure you go to bed on time and try not to eat to much junk food. It will give you a stomach ache." "Son of a", spoke McGregor to himself as the man began to give him advice. He knew the reason, but that did not stop the anger. "For the last freaken time I am not a kid", shouted McGregor as he stumped his foot on the ground. The forced caused the earth to shake. McGregor's foot cracked the hard stone that made up the port and the forced from his stomp caused the sea to bounce. For a moment the ship went airborne, which caught the sailor off guard. "Earthquake", shouted the captain as he ran to the top of the deck. He was expecting to see giant waves and chaos, but instead he saw a foot imprint on the docks and a frighten crew. "That kid is a monster", spoke the sailor as he hung onto the mass of the ship for his dear life. McGregor was no where to be found. After his outburst he made his way into the city. "Alright fist off I need to find a place to stay", spoke McGregor to himself. The young champion had three days before his next ship set sail. Their destination would be Tartarus. McGregor had heard a rumor that strong pirates and corrupt government officials were hiding out there. He was sure that the government official part was fake, but the pirates needed to be taught justice. The western blues were a fearsome place and the area around western Island was even more so. The pirates here were ruthless, dead man tells to tell was the common mato. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Story Category:LordNoodleXIV Story Category:LordNoodle WIP